X Garden
by Ry Kazumi
Summary: Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang. "Selamat datang di X Garden. " Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 0 : Welcome

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –Pastikan kau menang.

.

.

.

X** Gar**den

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K – T**

**Warning(s) : Typo-s, bahasa labil bin ababil, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, OOC akut, **de el el

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.** -friendship,

**X Garden (c) Ry **Ka**zumi**

**Summary : **Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

**2nd. Summary : **Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 0 : **Wel**come**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga.

Tidak peduli tubuhnya - wajahnya tergores rerantingan pohon yang dilaluinya ataupun kakinya nyaris tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya serta keinginannya untuk tetap berlari hingga jauh, jauh sampai orang-orang pembawa sabit itu tidak menangkapnya dan kemudian memenggal lehernya. Rambut indigo panjang indahnya kini awut-awutan dan kusut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya meronta ingin berhenti namun orang-orang dibelakangnya tidak akan berhenti sampai mengetahui gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Hinatabersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dengan dada naik-turun dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Kalau memaksakan berlari ia akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya dan bisa saja _membunuh orang-orang dibelakangnya _dan ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Gadis itu menahan nafas, orang dibelakangnya mendekat dan berhenti sebentar, begitu tidak menemukan jejaknya. Mereka berpikir untuk berpencar, mengelilingi hutan belantara itu mencari sang gadis yang disangka sebagai monster. Yah, Hinata aslinya tampil sebagai gadis pemalu dan manis, tapi ada saat dimana ia tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan melukai orang-orang didesanya hingga kini mereka berpikir untuk balik melukainya. Hukum alam pada umumnya bukan?

Sekarang gadis itu harus pergi, jauh sejauh-jauhnya kalau masih ingin melihat tubuhnya secara utuh. Ia melirik sekeliling dengan suara padam agar orang-orang itu tidak kembali. Hanya ada pohon, pohon dan pohon lagi lalu ada–.. tunggu. Sebuah rumah? Di tengah hutan selebat ini? Itu bukan semacam halusinasinya, kan? Hinata memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah dengan berjalan mendekat. Rumah itu tampak tidak begitu besar namun bukan berukuran kecil. Di halamannya terdapat sebuah air mancur yang airnya tidak mengalir lagi karena sepertinya rumah ini sudah tidak dihuni bertahun-tahun lamanya. Modelnya terlihat begitu klasik dan kuno dengan dedaunan kering sebagai penghiasnya. Tanpa pagar dan warna yang muram sebagai penanda rumah ini memang seharusnya tidak berada disini.

Hinata memberanikan dirinya berjalan mendekat sambil melihat sekitar. Tampaknya cukup aman untuk bersembunyi sesaat sampai memastikan orang-orang itu sudah lelah mencarinya. Gadis itu memutar knop pintunya. Melihat sekeliling. Hinata menutup hidung dan mulutnya secara refleks agar debu-debu yang mengisi nyaris keseluruhan ruangan ini tidak membuatnya terbatuk ataupun bersin.

"Permisi. Apa ada orang didalam?" ucapnya lantang meski tahu jawabannya apa. Mustahil ada manusia yang sanggup tinggal di tempat sekotor, seberantakan dan seberdebu ini.

Hinata mulai melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Ia mendongak keatas. Ada sebuah lubang tidak begitu besar disana. Cukup untuk membiarkan dedaunan pohon yang sudah mati berjatuhan kedalam serta membiarkan sinar matahari sore yang merembes masuk dibalik pepohonan hutan yang rimbun berhasil menerangi cukup sebagian ruangan itu. Hingga Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas ada dua buah kursi berukuran besar yang terbuat dari kayu terletak berhamburan dengan sebuah meja yang tampak sedikit 'hancur', beberapa lemari kecil yang 'sudah tidak layak dikatakan lemari lagi', vas bunga dan beberapa perabotan lainnya berseliweran dilantai yang dipenuhi campuran debu-tanah-dedaunan kering. Didinding sekelilingnya, tampak beberapa lukisan yang gambarnya tidak lagi jelas dimakan waktu. Kalau di lihat-lihat rumah ini memiliki banyak interior bagus, Hanya saja Hinata tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ada rumah ditengah hutan seperti ini dan kemana penghuninya?

Gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu dikeadaan dimana seharusnya keberadaannya sendiri didunia ia lebih patut di pusingkan. Ia berjongkok dibalik pintu yang sebelumnya ia tutup rapat kembali, berpikir tentang bagaimana hidup di dunia yang begitu tidak adil ini. Ia benar-benar benci mengetahui ibu-ayahnya mati dengan cara setragis itu. Begitu mengetahui keluarga Hyuuga bukan sekedar 'manusia', orang-orang itu membakar rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memenggal penghuninya yang tidak berhasil lolos seperti Hinata. Hinata kecil yang melihat tragedi pemenggalan itu menjadi trauma dan frustasi serta selalu dihantui rasa dendam akan orang-orang itu meski dia tidak menginginkannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata yang pasca tragedi pemenggalan itu kembali ditangkap dan di penjara disebuah gudang bawah tanah oleh penduduk menjadi kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Menuntut balas akan kejadian yang menimpa orang tuanya 15tahun lalu. Ia berhasil melarikan diri setelah membunuh separuh penduduk yang ada dan akhirnya terjebak di rumah ini beserta pikirannya yang amburadul. Ia berdiri, berjalan dan berhenti tepat dibawah lubang itu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari yang berhasil menyelinap menerpa wajah lelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

PLUK..

Sebuah benda yang tampak seperti batu bulat berwarna putih bening berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari kelereng meluncur jatuh dari atas dan tepat mengenai keningnya. Hinata meringis. Lalu berjongkok memungut benda itu. Diperhatikannya baik-baik. Tampak seperti butiran salju dimusim dingin jatuh didalamnya, berkilauan. Dan tiba-tiba, bola itu bersinar. Terang sekali dan ..

BLAAAAR!

Lenyap! Semuanya lenyap.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _duduk menatap keluar jendela sebelahnya. Tampak beberapa adik kelasnya tengah mendribel bola dengan pakaian berkubang keringat. Wajahnya tampak malas-malasan. Tidak ada hal menarik terjadi hari ini. Dia hanya datang kesekolah, menunggu gurunya selesai menjelaskan pelajaran hari ini, pulang. Seperti hari kemarin, kemarin dan.. kemarinnya lagi. Hidupnya memang sudah diatur untuk jadi 'membosankan'. Dia akan pulang kerumah, berteman dengan 'kesepian' meski rumah besarnya penuh dengan barang-barang mewah dan pelayan yang hilir-mudik membersihkan atau menyiapkan keperluan keluarga Haruno.

Yah, Sakura Haruno nama gadis itu.

Meski mempunyai segala sesuatunya dan serba cukup, Sakura sejujurnya membenci dunianya. Membosankan hidup didunia dimana kau akan selalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, besok dan besoknya lagi, bukan? Sakura berjalan pulang sementara hari mulai malam dengan jalanan kota yang sepi. Tiga preman jalanan memandanginya. Sakura tetap berjalan tenang. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan oleh 'Sakura'? Ketiga preman itu mendekat dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Permisi, aku ingin lewat. Jangan buat aku menyakiti siapapun." ujarnya malas. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuat dirinya lebih lelah lagi. Tapi, yah setidaknya sedikit 'hiburan' sebelum pulang akan menarik. "Kau tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, Gadis manis." Salah satu preman itu mendekat.

Dan itu keputusan yang salah.

Ia berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya. Tapi, terbalik. Gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengarahkan tinjunya mengenai wajahnya hingga ia terlempar keseberang dan mendarat dengan tidak elit setelah menjatuhkan lampu jalan yang pada ujungnya menimpa tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak. Mati. Suasana menggelap. Dua preman lainnya mendelik mendapati seorang gadis dengan tenaga se-luar biasa itu bagi orang biasanya. Mereka bersiap lari sebelum bernasib sama dengan rekan mereka tadi. Tapi, terlambat. Sakura berhasil memegangi kerah baju mereka sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum bilang 'selesai'," ucapnya sakastik yang membuat kedua orang itu menelan ludah. Yah, seharusnya ia tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga dengan membunuh 'dua tikus' ini. Tapi, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menghancurkan tembok orang. Kedua preman tadi nyaris saja terlempar menghantam trotoar kalau saja..

"Wah, Sakura-chan memang hebat. Tapi, Sakura-chan tidak akan membunuh mereka, kan?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik berjalan mendekati Sakura yang nyaris melayangkan tinjunya. "Oh, hai, Naruto. Datang diwaktu yang 'tepat' lagi, yah?"

Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, tahu nada mengejek yang dikeluarkan Sakura. "Sudahlah, mereka hanya preman biasa. Sakura-chan tidak akan menghancurkan jalan ini hanya karena mereka, kan?" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Gadis itu meringis dan pada akhirnya melepas kedua preman tadi yang kemudian lari terbirit-birit. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya kehadapan Sakura. "Hei, itu tidak gratis. Traktir aku makan besok karena sudah mengganggu acara 'senang-senang-ku'." Sakura mendelik, berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Naruto yang langsung _sweatdrop_. "Haah, Sakura-chan jahat!" balasnya merengek. Sakura menahan tawanya, "Bercanda."

Mereka kembali jalan berbarengan sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang menghampar dilangit seperti kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil. Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Andai aku bisa kesana. Tampaknya menyenangkan hidup bersama bintang-bintang. Aku benci dunia ini." Gadis beriiris emerald itu berhenti, tertegun. Bagaimana bisa seorang 'Naruto'.. Maksudnya, Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang paling periang dan bersemangat, tampak tidak pernah menyerah meski kehidupannya semiris apapun itu kini menatap nanar kearah langit sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia tidak percaya ini. Sakura memang bukan manusia paling pengertian didunia ini tapi dia sekarang sadar bahwa setiap senyuman yang diberikan Naruto kepada siapa saja setiap harinya, sebenarnya menyimpan ribuan luka didalamnya. Apa benar begitu Naruto? Gadis itu tercekat.

Dalam kesunyian itu, sebuah bola berkilau menggelinding menabrak ujung sepatu Naruto, membuatnya menunduk dan kemudian berjongkok untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Sakura yang penasaran ikut berjongkok disamping Naruto yang kemudian memungut bola itu. Warnanya biru _sapphire, _benar-benar indah. "Wah, cantik sekali," ujar Sakura spontan ketika melihat benda itu berkilauan. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Sakura. Tepat sebelum gadis itu ingin melihat bola itu lebih dekat, sesuatu tampak seperti jatuh dari langit dan tepat mengenai pucuk kepalanya.

"Aww!" Sakura memegangi kepalanya, sakit.

Benda itu memantul dari kepalanya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Naruto tercengang, bola yang mirip seperti yang ditemukannya barusan, hanya saja berwarna hijau daun. "Heh? Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura merasa dipermainkan. Ia mencoba mengambil bola itu. Dan... _Blast!_

Benda itu berpijar bersama menghilangnya sosok Sakura dan Naruto dijalan malam itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu nyaris menabrak pohon dipinggiran jalan untuk yang ke-tujuh kalinya. Ia menancap gasnya, untung saja ini malam yang sepi. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah terjungkir balik dengan beberapa mobil lain yang terserempet olehnya.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut _raven_-nya frustasi. Tidak di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa membuatnya sesenang dulu. Semuanya berubah mengerikan dan semakin mengerikan setiap detiknya. Hal itu dimulai sejak kematian kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Si sulung Uchiha yang selalu dibangga-banggakan keluarganya. Sasuke memang tidak pintar, tapi, untung saja kakaknya itu sangat peduli padanya. Jauh lebih peduli dibanding orang tuanya yang lebih mementingkan perusahaannya, lalu diri mereka masing-masing, setelah itu Itachi dan harta mereka. Yah, tidak ada tempat bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Ia hanya pajangan rumah yang kini mulai berdebu dan rusak karena tidak dirawat. Sasuke menggeram, meski dulu hanya Itachi yang dibanggakan, setidaknya Sasuke tidak dipuruk-purukkan seperti hari-hari setelah kematian Itachi. Mereka menyalahkan Sasuke atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Tidak adil? Tentu.

Mereka saling mengumpat, membuat Sasuke semakin miris meski bukan ekspresi seperti itu yang ditunjukkannya pada mereka. Ia hanya diam dengan topeng _stoic_-nya. Sasuke memang bintang disekolahnya, nyaris seperti Itachi dulu. Tapi, sama sekali beda. Orang tuanya tidak sepeduli saat Itachi masih ada. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli pada diri mereka lagi. Tragis.

Sesaat, ia begitu senang mendapati dirinya bukan sekedar 'manusia'. Ia bisa berlari yang lebih tampak seperti _teleportasi, _ia dapat membaca pikiran teman-temannya, guru dan mirisnya juga pikiran orang tua-nya. Membuat Sasuke semakin terpuruk dengan bacaan apa yang didapatkannya dari orang tuanya 'tersayang'. Ia bisa saja meremukkan mobilnya lalu membeli yang baru, tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak berminat melakukannya. Sasuke hanya ingin diizankan menangis walau sekali saja. Ia memacu mobilnya sambil menatap nanar jalanan kosong dihadapannya. Tidak benar-benar kosong, hanya beberapa mobil 'balap ilegal' yang melaluinya sedetik. Hingga sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi.

BLASSH..

Sesuatu yang bercahaya menyilaukan matanya. Membuat Sasuke memutar _stir _dan menekan rem bersamaan. Setelah akhirnya berhasil berhenti tidak jauh terlempar dari jalur dan sama sekali tidak membuat mobil kesayangannya itu terluka, Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya dan mencari sumber 'perusak matanya'. Ia berbalik kembali ke jalan. Benda itu masih bercahaya dan beriringan dengan mendekatnya Sasuke, cahayanya semakin redup dan redup hingga akhirnya menyisakan sebuah batu bulat berwarna hitam disana. Sasuke memungutnya. Tapi, ZZZ.. batu itu menyetrumnya. Refleks Sasuke melepaskan batu itu dari pegangannya dan .. BOOM!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Semilir angin dipadang rumput hijau itu menggelitik saraf-saraf gadis berambut indigo yang tengah terbaring menelungkup disana. Wajah yang penuh goresan-goresan kecil itu sama sekali tidak memperngaruhi kecantikan alaminya. Setelah merasa cukup, kelopak mata itu menampilkan mata bening tanpa pupil yang lelah. Hinata terkejut. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan isi perutnya seperti ingin keluar. Ia memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan, _what?_

Bukannya tadi ia berada disebuah rumah kosong ditengah hutan? Bukan berada dipadang rumput seperti saat ini. Rambut indigonya menari-nari bersama hembusan angin. Hinata sama sekali belum amnesia. Ia mencoba berdiri saat sadar kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Gadis itu mengeluh dan tepat setelah ia berbalik, ia menemukan bola itu disana. Masih bersinar. Ia benar-benar heran. Baru sehari sejak ia berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara itu dan terakhir kali ia mengingat, hari masih sore. Apa ia tertidur semalaman dirumah itu dan sesuatu menyeretnya ke padang rumput ini? Heh, itu terasa agak aneh. Tapi, apa masih ada yang lebih aneh dari benda di pegangannya ini? Otak Hinata masih bisa diajak berpikir bahwa semenjak ia menemukan benda ini, disaat itulah ia mulai merasa lebih aneh daripada berada dalam penjara dingin dan gelap selama 15tahun.

Gadis itu memaksa kakinya bergerak kearah pepohonan, ada hutan rupanya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok, entah kemana. Ia hanya berjalan, berjalan dan.. TUK!

"Aww!"

"?!"

Hinata mendongak, orang itu berbalik. Aneh. Itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan. Secara tidak langsung, sebenarnya mereka saling bertatapan.

Hinata hendak protes mengapa orang ini berhenti begitu saja dihadapannya, begitu ia sadar aura aneh yang keluarkan orang itu. Ia memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih detail. Tapi, percuma saja, orang itu berdiri dibagian yang tertutupi bayangan dedaunan pohon yang lebat. Seakan tau pikiran Hinata, orang itu bergerak maju. Mendekat, Hinata melangkah mundur, memasang kuda-kuda, siapa tahu saja orang ini bukan 'orang'. Dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan mata hitam kelam dengan tampang stoic akut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata tertegun. Orang ini tidak berbahaya, pikirnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa aneh. Orang itu menatapnya lurus, membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berniat kembali jalan, tapi orang itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Ngg, a-anoo.. permisi, aku mau l-lewat." Bukannya memberi jalan pada Hinata, orang itu malah memajukan kepalanya. Mengintimidasi. "Sepertinya kita sama. Kau juga kebingungan, kan?" Jelas saja! Pertanyaan-pernyataan macam apa itu? Hinata merengut. "S-sepertinya begitu," balasnya. "Apa hanya ada kita dihutan ini?" Orang itu melirik sekitar.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Sama sepertimu, aku tidak kenal tempat ini." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon disebelahnya. Memberikan Hinata jalur.

"E-eh?" _speechless!_

Orang itu baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya secara _blak-blakan _padanya. Tepat dugaannya, dia pastilah orang baik-baik. Hinata tertegun-senang-kaget secara bersamaan.

"Kau mau lewat, bukan?"

Gadis ini aneh!

Sasuke belum pernah 'tidak bisa membaca pikiran siapapun disekelilingnya'. Untung sekali gadis ini terlalu lugu untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. A-anoo.. mungkin lebih baik kalau aku bersamamu saja."

Astaga, gadis ini polos-lugu-naif atau apa? Bagaimana bisa dia percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru dilihatnya delapan menit yang lalu? Sasuke tercengang.

"Heh? Apa kau tidak takut aku melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu?"

"Tampaknya kau bukan orang jahat." _Skakmat! _Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa seperti ini! Oh tuhan, gadis itu masih waras, kan?

Hinata menutup mulutnya secara refleks. _Ups! _Dia benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Pasti Sasuke akan menganggapnya aneh-aneh.

Yah, ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis Hyuuga itu yang sudah 15 tahun terkurung di penjara bawah tanah yang gelap tanpa seorangpun menemaninya akhirnya bertemu dengan 'orang sebaya-nya' hingga ia merasa sesenang ini. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap orang didepannya dengan ragu-ragu. Apa dia tidak mau diganggu oleh Hinata? Bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau dia juga tidak tahu tempat ini? Hinata berpikir akan lebih baik kalau mereka keluar dari hutan ini bersama-sama. Apa salah?

Laki-laki itu menangkap tatapan aneh sang Hyuuga. Ia lantas mengubah irisnya menjadi merah darah. Membuat gadis dihadapannya terkejut.

"Kau mau apa?" refleks Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah cermin bulat dari balik jubah birunya. Menghadapkannya pada Sasuke sehingga laki-laki itu bisa melihat balik tatapannya.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membuat ilusi untuk diriku sendiri, kan?" tanyanya.

"H-hentikan itu atau aku akan membuatmu mengilusi dirimu sendiri, Uchiha-san." Hinata menutup matanya sambil tetap mengarahkan cerminnya kedepan. Cermin itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dia bawa dari rumahnya dulu. Tingkah polosnya membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat." Iris matanya berubah normal. "Satu lagi," ia menatap gadis itu dengan senyum miring yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya _melt _seketika. Hinata balik menatapnya dengan heran, "panggil aku Sasuke. Bagaimana, Hinata?" Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Wuah, dia benar-benar senang karena pada akhirnya ia mendapat teman disini. Tidak buruk.

"Ayo kita kemb–..."

Seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan iris mata berwarna merah tiba-tiba melompat menghalangi jalan mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata mundur selangkah.

"Tunggu sebentar kalian berdua. Kalian terdampar cukup jauh rupanya."

Hah? Kucing berbicara? Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar yakin kalau dia sedang berada dalam ilusinya sendiri. Sementara Hinata tampak senang dan kaget secara bersamaan.

_Sreek... sreek_

Semak disekitarnya bergoyang. Apalagi ini? Belum selesai dengan 'kucing yang berbicara' sekarang apa? Ia bertemu dengan Hydra berkepala lima?!

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda dengan Hinata yang melongo dibelakangnya. "Hei, dasar kucing aneh! Ternyata kau jalan cepat jug–.. Ehh?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde _dan gadis _soft pink _yang mengekor dibelakangnya terkejut bukan main. Sama halnya dengan pemuda _raven _dan gadis tanpa pupil tadi. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Saling bertanya lewat ekor mata masing-masing. Masih terlalu kaget untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat sekaligus menafsirkan secara langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Kucing putih tadi tersenyum kecil dan... _Buft! _

Kepulan asap mengelilingi tubuh kucing tadi yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut _silver twintail _yang dihiasi dengan topi kecil berpita dan mata beriris merah, sepasang telinga kucing di kepalanya dan.. dia memiliki ekor yang indah, pikir Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Pakaiannya tampak bertema Gothic Lolita dengan gaun hitam pendek dimana gaunnya meluas ke pahanya beserta beberapa renda putih dibagian bawah dan beraksen dengan pita putih di pinggang. Dia memakai sepasang _legging_ dan sepatu hitam, dan sarung tangan hitam sampai pergelangan di tangan masing-masing. Sebuah pita hitam diikatkan dilehernya sebagai kalung dan batu bulat kecil berwarna _silver _sebagai liontinnya.

"Hah! Kau manusia?"

Siapapun yang mengatakan itu tadi, seolah mewakili pertanyaan yang mereka secara tidak langsung ungkap bersamaan. Gadis itu tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Aku Nekoyuki, akan menjadi _servant _kalian sampai bertemu dengan Queen Anneliese di Scweztx.

Nah, Selamat datang di X Garden!"

.

.

.

TB**C**

* * *

**Akhirnya, akhirnya dan akhirnyaaa.. Ff yang satu ini jadi jugaaa** *terharu /plak

**Kepanjangan, yah? Fufu~ Ry terlalu semangat sepertinya~**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Boring, kah? Alurnya lambat? atau kecepetan? Apa mungkin tidak menarik? T.T**

**Sebelum review, Ry mau mintol dikit /banyak itu =.= .. Menurut kalian, bagusnya chara (di Naruto) x chara atau chara x oc?**

**Ry juga mau minta oc kalian~~ Ehm, ini akan sedikit panjang. **

**(Format)**

**Name :**

**Type : Demon / Fairy / Elf / Vampire / Beast / MythSlayer / WeaponUser **

**Abilities : (Min. 3. Max 10) /berdasarkan Type yah~ Ini Ry kasih per element or penjelasannya**

**= Demon - Dark**

**= Elf (peri tanpa sayap) - Light / Plant**

**= Fairy - Wind**

**= Vampire : well, vampire kemampuannya without element, ex : ilusi, etc. (kreasikan)**

**= Beast : ini tipe seperti Nekoyuki (bisa berubah dari manusia ke hewan), silahkan pilih hewan yang kalian inginkan (bukan hewan myth /seperti naga, etc) serta kemampuannya.**

**= MythSlayer : Human yang bisa mengendalikan hewan myth. cukup satu hewan tapi kreasikan ability-nya.**

**= WeaponUser : Human pengguna satu weapon (gun / sword / scythe / spear / etc) + kekuatan ekstra (seperti Sakura kedepannya ***spoiler alert***) + element (api / tanah / petir). Sebut satu weapon saja + satu element diantara yang tiga tadi. **

**Pyshical Appereance : cukup pakaian, model rambut, atau mata de el el. Nanti Ry tambahkan sesuai Type. **

**Penjelasan lebih lengkap tentang Type akan ada di chap selanjutnya yang mungkin akan di update 3 hari atau paling lama minggu depan^^**

**Last~ **

**Kritik and Saran without Flame, please? ;D**


	2. Chapter 1 : What the—?

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –Pastikan kau menang.

.

.

.

X** Gar**den

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : K – T**

**Warning(s) : Typo-s, bahasa labil bin ababil, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, OOC akut, **de el el

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.** -friendship,

**Pair : SasuHina - NaruSaku**

**X Garden (c) Ry **Ka**zumi**

**Summary : **Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

**2nd. Summary : **Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 1 : **W**hatthe**?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Previous** Chap .. **

… Kepulan asap mengelilingi tubuh kucing tadi yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut _silver twintail_ yang dihiasi dengan topi kecil berpita dan mata beriris merah, sepasang telinga kucing di kepalanya dan.. dia memiliki ekor yang indah, pikir Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Pakaiannya tampak bertema Gothic Lolita dengan gaun hitam pendek dimana gaunnya meluas ke pahanya beserta beberapa renda putih dibagian bawah dan beraksen dengan pita putih di pinggang. Dia memakai sepasang _legging_ dan sepatu hitam, dan sarung tangan hitam sampai pergelangan di tangan masing-masing. Sebuah pita hitam diikatkan dilehernya sebagai kalung dan batu bulat kecil berwarna _silver_ sebagai liontinnya.

"Hah! Kau manusia?"

Siapapun yang mengatakan itu tadi, seolah mewakili pertanyaan yang mereka secara tidak langsung ungkap bersamaan. Gadis itu tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Aku Nekoyuki, akan menjadi _servant_ kalian sampai bertemu dengan Queen Anneliese di Scweztx.

Nah, Selamat datang di X Garden!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kota itu tampak begitu klasik. Cukup mirip seperti membayangkan berada pada '_Victorian Era'._

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya, sepi. Hanya ada dia, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Nekoyuki yang berjalan girang di depannya. Padahal, kalau di bilang kota ini cukup besar dan megah. Begitu aneh melihat tempat sebagus ini tidak berpenghuni, bukan?

Mereka terus berjalan. Menyusuri jalan besar, bahkan gang-gang dan jalan berkelok-kelok. Mereka hanya mengikuti gadis berambut _silver _di depan, entah kemana mereka dibawa pergi. Setidaknya kini mereka sudah tidak di dalam hutan tadi lagi. Tampaknya Nekoyuki tidak bohong kalau dia memang tahu tempat ini. Semua memandangi kota itu dengan kagum, tapi sama sekali tidak berani bersuara banyak. Sakura bahkan heran kenapa pemuda _blonde _yang berjalan disampingnya kini sama sekali tidak seperti yang biasa di temuinya sehari-hari. Cowok itu hanya diam, meski ekor matanya menampakkan kekaguman akan keindahan kota yang kini terlihat tanpa penghuni itu. Mereka bertanya banyak hal tentang kota ini. Tapi hanya dibenak masing-masing, Nekoyuki tampak seolah memberi isyarat pada mereka semua untuk menanyakan tentang hal itu lain waktu.

Mereka keluar dari area yang di asumsikan Hinata sebagai 'perkotaan' tapi sama sekali beda dengan yang masih teringat di benaknya tentang 'sebuah kota'. Ia memang lama hidup dalam penjara di sebuah desa tidak begitu besar. Tapi sebelum di kurung, ia pernah berkali-kali dibawa ayahnya ke kota terdekat untuk menjual hasil panen. Mereka bertemu semak-semak yang dibelakangnya tampak berbagai pohon lebat.

"Hutan lagi?" Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara, memecah keheningan. Nekoyuki tersenyum simpul sambil bergeleng pelan. "Tenang saja, kita akan ke rumah Yamanaka-sama terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, hah?"

"Dan untuk apa kita ke sini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kita harus menemui Queen Annae-..Ngg.. Argh, siapa tadi?"

"Anneliese."

"Ah iya! Kita harus menemui dia, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

"Lalu kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Karena Scweztx itu masih jauh sekali~ Aku pikir kalian ingin istirahat disini dulu. _Well, _kita sekarang berada di daerah para elf, Cambroadge. Sebelum sampai ke Scweztx, kita harus melewati tiga daerah ras, Kazirou Forest dan ke lapisan terdalam X Garden. Sedang ada festival di sana, loh!" seru Nekoyuki dengan mata berbinar-binar dan wajah _innocent _yang malah membuat keempatnya melongo tidak mengerti.

_Hey!_ Mereka baru sadar ada di tempat ini 75 menit yang lalu. Bahkan mereka tidak sempat di beritahu apa-apa selain '–mereka terdampar di suatu tempat bernama X Garden, –bertemu dengan seorang gadis _gothic _yang pada awalnya adalah seekor kucing yang menjelaskan dirinya akan menjadi _servant _mereka hingga bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Queen Anneliese di sebuah tempat bernama Scweztx /yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu ada dimana itu/ –dan kini mereka sedang berada di daerah para Elf yang tampak seperti era Victoria.' Astaga, belum selesai dengan semua itu, sekarang Nekoyuki malah menambahkan deskripsi sesuatu yang lebih rumit lagi. Daerah ras? Kazirou Forest? Lapisan terdalam? Dan.. festival? Apa pula itu?

Nekoyuki tertawa pelan melihat reaksi alamiah keempat 'tamu'-nya itu. Ia tidak ambil pusing, segera saja ia lambaikan tangannya kearah semak di depannya, tumbuhan itu bergerak. Menampakkan sebuah jembatan kayu yang cukup lebar dengan pegangan yang dihiasi tumbuhan melilit serta sungai berarus lambat namun jernih mengalir dibawahnya. Agak jauh kedepan, tampak sebuah rumah bergaya klasik dengan taman penuh bunga beraneka macam serta pohon teduh mengelilinginya. Rumah itu cukup besar, tampak seperti rumah-rumah yang mereka lihat sebelumnya. Perhatian mereka teralihkan, mereka kembali berdecak kagum.

_Knock.. knock_

Pintu yang diketuk Nekoyuki terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan seorang gadis berambut _blonde _panjang yang di ikat _ponytail _dengan telinga meruncing kebelakang_. _Pertanda bahwa dia adalah seorang Elf, tepat seperti yang di katakan Nekoyuki. Hinata-Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. _Disini benar-benar ada Elf? _Tapi, Nekoyuki sudah mempersiapkan mereka untuk hal itu. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang bawahnya tidak mengembang dengan sebuah mahkota melingkar yang terbuat dari berbagai tumbuhan dan bunga melilit. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, "wah, Neko-chan bawa tamu, yah. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Pintu itu dibuka lebih lebar, menampakkan bagian dalam ruangan yang sangat, sangat indah. Jauh lebih indah dari bagian luarnya. Tampak beberapa elf lainnya yang mondar-mandir dengan pakaian pelayan. Mereka membungkuk hormat ketika mereka berjalan didepannya, mempersilahkan mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ditutupi pintu yang dibingkai indah. Gadis itu berjalan masuk, menampakkan sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi meja kotak yang terbuat dari kayu pohon _oak _dibagian tengah ruangan serta tiga pasang kursi hingga Sakura menyimpulkan tempat itu adalah 'ruang makan'. Yah, sejak tadi perut gadis itu sudah kosong. Ia tidak sempat berbelanja di kantin sekolahnya karena 'terlalu malas' dan rencananya –kalau saja ia tidak berada di tempat ini, Naruto akan mentraktirnya ramen. Dia 'terlalu' beruntung sepertinya.

Gadis _blonde _itu memberi isyarat agar mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk yang tersedia sementara dirinya duduk di kursi terdepan dari tempat mereka berdiri. Berbicara sambil berdiri tidak terdengar bagus. Sakura dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata-Sasuke. Sementara Nekoyuki mengambil tempat dihadapan si gadis _blonde_. Beberapa pelayan yang tadi membersihkan ruangan, perlahan mundur keluar. Menyisakan Sakura yang cemberut karena sepertinya pelayan-pelayan tadi tidak akan kembali membawa nampan berisi makanan dalam jangka waktu dekat ini.

Hinata menangkap ekspresi cemberut Sakura, gadis itu terkekeh. Ia sama saja dengannya, sama-sama tidak sempat 'mengisi perut' sebelum di 'culik' kemari. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu memulai, "Baiklah, selamat datang di daerah bagian ras Elf, gerbang 7, ibukota Cambroadge. Namaku Ino Yamanaka, ketua ras Elf. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian," ujar gadis bernama Ino itu dengan sedikit membungkuk. Sasuke berpikir, tampaknya inilah saat 'penjelasan'. Ia mengangkat tangannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'gerbang'?"

Ino tersenyum, "Benda yang digunakan sebagai pembuka yang juga membagi tiap-tiap lapisan di X Garden. Semakin kecil angka gerbang, semakin dekat ia ke pusat. Sebagai contoh, Gerbang 7 adalah gerbang terluar dari X Garden."

"Scweztx adalah daerah netral, pusat dari X garden. Masih begitu jauh hingga ke sana. Well, ada berbagai macam ras disana. Sekarang di bagian gerbang 2, ada sebuah festival besar-besaran dan ini hari pertama. Itulah mengapa kota ini agak kosong," Nekoyuki menambahkan. Kini giliran gadis _silver _itu yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Nee, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi.~Namaku Neko Yuki Hime. Tapi, aku lebih sering di panggil Nekoyuki. Terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa. Aku berasal dari ras Beast tapi juga pengguna _Nature Power, lighting._"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ras, _nature power, _dan sebenarnya kami ada di tempat macam apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ehm, kita mulai dari dunia yang kalian tempati sekarang. Dunia ini bernama X Garden. Dua tingkat lebih atas dari duniamu. Ini dunia yang dipersembahkan oleh para 'dewa' sebagai belas kasihan bagi mereka yang membenci dunia sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan duniamu sebelumnya yang hanya di huni oleh satu ras, yaitu manusia. Di X Garden ada berbagai macam ras."

"Salah satunya adalah ras kami. Elf."

"Selain Elf, masih ada Beast-Fairy-Vampire-Demon-MythSlayer-WeaponUser, meskipun sebenarnya WeaponUser dan MythSlayer akan lebih dianggap sebagai tipe." Nekoyuki tertawa kikuk. "Setiap ras memiliki _ability _dan _nature power _masing-masing. Seperti Elf-Plant/Water, Fairy-Wind, Demon-Darkness, WeaponUser-Fire/Lightning/earth."

"Bukannya kau bilang _setiap ras punya nature power masing-masing_? Bagaimana dengan Beast, Vampire dan MythSlayer?"

"Beast-Vampire-MythSlayer-WeaponUser pada dasarnya adalah ras human, tapi, kami menyebut mereka sebagai _special human _karena memiliki _ablity _masing-masing. Namun, WeaponUser pada umumnya dapat menggunakan _nature power, _tidak seperti kebanyakan ras Beast-Vampire-MythSlayer. Beast adalah ras manusia yang dapat mengubah diri mereka menjadi hewan yang sudah terkoneksi dengan mereka. Sebagai contoh, yaitu aku yang sudah terkoneksi dengan hewan kucing. Aku hanya dapat berubah jadi kucing, menggunakan segala kemampuan hewan itu, tidak hewan lainnya."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau juga pengguna _nature power, _kan?" Hinata merengut.

Nekoyuki tersenyum lebar, "Itu hadiah dari Queen Annaliese_."_

Mereka terkejut, "kau juga bisa memberikan _ability _sebagai hadiah?"

"Tentu, sesuai perjanjian." Nekoyuki tersenyum. "Oh iya, Queen Anneliese adalah Mother Nature, dia bisa menggunakan semua jenis _nature power." _

"Ku lanjutkan. Ras Vampire, mereka juga human, hanya saja mereka dapat melakukan 'lebih' dari yang manusia biasa lakukan. Kalau MythSlayer, mereka adalah human yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menaklukkan hewan mitologi dan membuat mereka menjadi budaknya atau temannya, membantunya bertarung atau melindunginya. Biasanya Myth itu sendiri yang memilih tuannya. Hanya Myth itu sendiri yang tahu manusia mana yang pantas menjadi MythSlayer-nya."

"Jadi menjadi MythSlayer hanya mengharapkan keberuntungan kau dipilih oleh hewan Myth itu, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Kalau Myth sudah memintamu untuk menjadi MythSlayer-nya, kau harus bisa mengendalikannya atau kalau kau gagal, mungkin dia akan menjadikanmu makanannya. Ada kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki MythSlayer kalau dia tidak mau mati."

"Kemampuan khusus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Hanya ada sedikit sekali MythSlayer di X Garden. Mencari informasi tentang kemampuan mereka sangatlah sulit. Biasanya juga mereka lebih memilih menjadi manusia biasa dan membiarkan Myth-nya bebas."

"Itu terdengar payah."

"Memang."

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan membawa kami kesini?"

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu, sebenarnya kalian bukan manusia biasa. Singkatnya, kalian salah satu dari ras disini." Ino menopang dagunya, menatap keempat tamunya dengan senyum tipis. "Kalian juga tidak lagi menginginkan kehidupan kalian di dunia kalian yang sebelumnya. Akui saja.~"

Mereka tertunduk, apa yang dikatakan Ino sama sekali tidak salah.

"Jadi, Queen Anneliese memberi kalian kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang di X Garden." Nekoyuki melompat kegirangan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Benar-benar imut.

"Kami disini memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk mewujudkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tapi, dengan satu syarat.~"

"Apa itu?"

"Menang. Tidak peduli bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya. Jika ingin mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan, kalian harus 'memenangkannya'. Bertaruhlah dengan seseorang. Katakana padanya 'kalau aku menang kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku'. Kalau berhasil memenangkannya, 'selamat~'. Kalau kau kalah, sama berlaku. Kau harus merelakan 'apapun milikmu yang diinginkannya'.

Simpel, bukan?"

Mereka berempat terkejut bukan main, "Kalau dia menginginkan nyawa kami, kami harus memberikannya?"

"Tentu saja, sesuai perjanjian. Jadi, berhati-hatilah membuat perjanjian. Setelah perjanjian, biasanya para _host _yang menentukan 'game'-nya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_host'?"_

"Orang yang menyediakan area permainannya. Biasanya adalah ketua ras ataupun daerah yang kalian tempati bermain. _Host _juga sering mengadakan permainan eliminasi tanpa ada pertaruhan."

"Permainan eliminasi? Maksudmu permainan yang dimainkan lebih dari dua orang, dimana setiap orangnya akan bermain sampai tersisa satu pemenang yang akan dihadiah kan sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan oleh _host_?"

"Aku tahu kau pintar Haruno-san."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri sejak tadi."

"Nekoyuki adalah pengumpul informasi. Dia tentu tahu siapa kalian, asal-muasal kalian."

"Apa yang dikatakan Yamanaka-sama adalah benar." Gadis itu tersenyum cukup mengerikan untuk membuat Sakura merinding. "Sakura Haruno, kau memiliki _strength _yang luar biasa, kedepannya seharusnya kau adalah WeaponUser dengan Clanderion hijau."

"WHAT?!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, half Vampire, clanderion hitam. Kau harus berterima kasih dengan vampire yang menggigitmu."

"Half vampire? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seharusnya hanya manusia biasa, tuan Uchiha. Tapi seorang half vampire menggigitmu, sehingga kalian menjadi sama-sama _half. _Jangan bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran nona Hyuuga. Dia _pure _demon, kau hanya bisa membaca pikiran _pure _human._" _Sasuke terperangah.

"Hyuuga Hinata, _pure demon, _Clanderion putih. Sungguh menarik menemukan _demon _dengan hati seputih salju sepertimu. Oh iya, Clanderion itu perwujudan hati kalian. Jaga baik-baik, salah satu alasan kematian seseorang di X Garden adalah karena hancur-pecah-nya benda itu."

"Clanderion itu apa?"

"Benda bulat seperti kelereng yang membawa kalian kemari." Sontak mereka mencari benda itu, untung masih terbawa.

"Dan… Naruto Uzumaki, kau…"

Mereka menunggu, Nekoyuki merengut.

"Aku tidak mendapat informasi berharga apapun tentangmu, tuan Uzumaki. Mungkin kau hanya beruntung mendapat Clanderion biru itu." Wajah Naruto berubah pucat, semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

_Apa dia memang se-'beruntung' itu?_

"Aku minta maaf." Nekoyuki menunduk bersalah, ia yakin sudah menyakiti perasaan pemuda _blonde _itu. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Neko-chan. Terimakasih banyak kalian sudah membawaku kemari."

Aneh, Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar, terlihat seperti biasanya bagi Sakura. Tapi, sama sekali beda. Hinata dan Sasuke memandangnya berbeda, mereka sama-sama yakin kalau Naruto hanya menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Tersenyum di saat sedih adalah satu dari ribuan hal menyakitkan yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihmu yang sebenarnya.

Nekoyuki balas tersenyum, ia tahu Naruto hanya ingin ia merasa tidak bersalah. Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, hanya itu yang diterimanya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, memang Naruto yang sulit didefenisikan, bukan?

Ino segera mengambil alih percakapan. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali. "Baiklah, waktunya makan." Dan itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan kedua bagi Sakura selain ia telah bebas dari rantai ke'bosanan' dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis _soft pink _itu kembali meringkuk dalam selimutnya, sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak dari jendela kamarnya terasa begitu mengganggu. Ia masih ingin tertidur lebih panjang kalau saja ketukan di pintu tidak lebih mengganggu. Ia bangun dengan malas-malasan lalu menyeret kakinya untuk menggapai gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Menampakkan seorang pelayan dengan sepasang baju di pegangannya.

"Eh, _Ohayō. _Ada apa?" Sakura mengucek matanya, tampak benar belum siap untuk bangun. Pelayan itu mneyodorkan pakaian tersebut pada Sakura. "Yamanaka-sama meminta anda untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk sarapan," ujarnya lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong cukup lama untuk berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia berada di kamar mandi sekarang.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _indigo_ panjang yang kini tersisir rapi dengan bando berpita. Ia tersenyum, baru kali ini lagi menatap pantulan dirinya secara _baik-baik _setelah lima belas tahun terkurung dipenjara dingin dengan tempat tidur, lantai, dinding, dinding, dan dinding lagi. Gadis itu berdiri, menampakkan baju panjang berwarna putih-ungu yang menggantikan jubah lusuhnya semalam. Baju itu lebih tampak seperti gaun dengan bawahan mengembang yang dihiasi renda-renda. Bagian bawah samping kirinya terbelah hingga ke paha, memudahkan ia bergerak. Gadis itu memakai sepatu _flat _berpita yang senada dengan _gaunnya. _ Ia juga memakai _legging _putih dan bagian atas gaunnya, lebih tepatnya bagian lengannya memanjang hingga siku dan diakhiri dengan pita ungu. Ia tampak benar-benar manis, setelah turun nanti ia berjanji akan berterima kasih pada Ino untuk baju ini.

Ia tidak perlu memoles wajahnya lebih mencolok lagi, kecantikan alaminya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia memutuskan untuk segera turun kelantai bawah lalu ke ruang makan untuk menemui yang lainnya.

Sesampainya disana, ia hanya melihat melihat Naruto yang menguap berkali-kali, Sasuke yang duduk dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa dan Ino yang menatap kedatangannya dengan senyuman.

"_Ohayō, _Hinata-chan. Kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu." Sontak wajah Hinata memerah, ia tersipu. Belum ada yang menyebutnya cantik selain ibunya lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk persis seperti sebelumnya, "Terima kasih atas bajunya, Ino-sama." Ino mengangguk, "sama-sama." Sasuke melirik sembunyi-sembunyi kearah Hinata, ia memuji dalam hati. Terlalu gengsi untuk bicara.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Wajahmu merah." Hinata menatapnya kasihan dengan wajah yang menurut Sasuke benar-benar imut. Astaga, dasar gadis polos! Bukannya membaik, ditatap seperti itu wajah Sasuke semakin memerah. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku!" ujarnya sarkastik sambil memalingkan wajah. _Cukup, cukup, cukup!_

Naruto mengangkat wajah mengantuknya mendengar percakapan Hinata-Sasuke-Ino, "Yo, Hinata. Dimana Sakura-chan dan Nekoyuki? Aku sudah lapar," ujarnya malas.

"Tch, kau berniat makan sebelum aku datang, Naruto?" Sakura datang dengan ekspresi mengerikan, membuat Naruto langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap. "T-t-tidak," balasnya susah payah. Ia melirik kearah Sakura. Gadis itu cantik, mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna _pink _dan rok pendek _soft pink, _senada dengan rambutnya. Ia juga memakai pita besar berwarna merah dibagian belakang yang mengikat rambut bagian depannya. Sementara dirinya sendiri memakai jaket _orange _dengan celana senada dan Sasuke mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang yang lebih mirip jas.

Nekoyuki datang setelahnya, ia masih tampak _kawaii _seperti sebelumnya dengan ekor yang kini diikat oleh pita hitam dan sebuah lonceng emas. Mereka memulai sarapan itu dengan beberapa percakapan kecil dan rencana mereka yang akan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah selesai sarapan dan diakhiri dengan Sakura dan Hinata yang memaksa akan membersihkan meja makan seperti sebelumnya. Mereka terlalu rajin? Memang. Sedikitnya itu sebagai balas budi sepertinya. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, Nekoyuki memberi waktu 15 menit untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka. Ino memberi beberapa bekal dan lainnya.

15 menit berlalu

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan bawaan masing-masing di depan kediaman Yamanaka, sementara gadis bermarga Hyuuga dengan rambut _indigo _sama sekali belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sejak menghilang setelah membereskan beberapa piring di dapur.

20 menit.. 25 menit

Naruto mulai heran kenapa gadis itu belum selesai. Apa memang cewek seperti itu? Tapi, Sakura dan Nekoyuki adalah yang pertama selesai bersiap-siap jadi dia berpikir itu pertanyaan bodoh.

30 menit.

Sasuke mulai khawatir, astaga. Ia berpikir untuk menemuinya langsung ke atas.

"Kau mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" Sakura menghentikannya yang baru saja ingin membuka knop pintu untuk kembali masuk dan mencari Hinata. Sasuke menatapnya datar, "Ingin mencari Hinata. Kenapa?" Gadis itu terkejut, "kalau begitu, aku ikut," ujarnya yang di balas "hn," oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, iya. Kamar Hinata lantai dua, pintu ketiga dari tangga belok kiri." Mereka mengangguk.

"Woy, tungguu! Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri mematung.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, tidak terkunci? Sasuke mendorongnya sedikit tanpa permisi. Sakura dan Naruto mengintipnya dibelakang dan…

Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?

Kamar yang seharusnya tampak lebih rapih dari kamar milik Naruto itu kini tampak seperti telah di ombang-ambing angin puting beliung. Seprai, horden bahkan barang yang sudah di persiapkan Hinata kini terhambur ke segala arah. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, lebih tidak percaya lagi karena setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang mereka anggap sebagai Hinata. Sasuke tidak terima, ia nyaris membuat ruangan itu lebih buruk lagi. Sementara Naruto tidak berhenti meneriaki nama gadis itu, sembari berharap ia tiba-tiba muncul lalu berkata "hupla, I'm here." Bodoh.

Ya tuhan, kemana gadis itu?

.

.

.

* * *

******Halo, halo~ Ry author yang ngga bertanggung jawab, ngepost lanjutannya ngga tepat waktu hadir lagi \**( ‾▿‾ )/

**Tolong, jangan bunuh Ry #sujud2**

**Well, bagaimana? apa sudah cukup jelas? atau malah tambah rabun? Oh iya, thnks buat oc-nya~ masih dibuka pendaftaran oc, kok.. di pm gapapa :3**

**Finally, Ry memutuskan pair-nya~ kebetulan Ry ngga terlalu suka NaruHina._.v #dibacok**

**Okay~ balasan review bagi yang ngga log-in**

**Guest : **

**Yeay~! Saran diterima~ Ini lanjutannya, moga puas ^^**

**Manguni :**

**Oky ^o^)7**

**gk-KO :**

**Thank u ~ *u* sayang sekali Ry ngga pintar ngambar ~'-')~ oky, ini lanjutannyaa~ semoga suka^^v**

**Yeap~ Makasih buat silent reader, udah numpang baca ^o^)7 tapi, Ry lebih suka kalau banyak yang review biar Ry makin semangat ngelanjutin ff ini~**

**Last, **

******Kritik and Saran without Flame, please? ;D**


	3. Chapter 2 : Unnamed Monster

Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. Kau ingin sayap? Atau mungkin istana dan rumah yang mewah yang tidak kau miliki di dunia awalmu? Kau dapat memilikinya disini~ Tapi, ini bukan surga yang dimana keinginanmu menjadi nyata dengan hanya mengucapkannya.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mudah saja –Pastikan kau menang..

.

.

**X Garden**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oc (s) credit to owners**

**Rate : K – T**

**Warning(s) : Typo-s, bahasa labil bin ababil, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, OOC akut,** de el el

Genre : Adventure / Romance. -friendship, -fantasy

Pair : SasuHina - NaruSaku

X Garden (c) RyKazumi

Summary :Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Hinata, terjebak ke sebuah tempat bernama X Garden. "Selamat datang di X Garden. Tempat dimana semua keinginanmu dapat menjadi nyata. /caranya?. Kau harus bermain. –bermain untuk menang."

2nd. Summary :Kau benci dunia mu? Kau benci karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku membawa tubuhmu-jiwamu kesebuah tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah membenci kehidupanmu, dimana apapun keinginanmu akan menjadi nyata. Semustahil apapun itu, akan menjadi nyata dengan satu syarat: Menang.

"Welcome to X Garden."

**Chapter 2 **: Unn**amed Mons**ter

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous** Chap .. **

… Mereka berdiri mematung.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, tidak terkunci? Sasuke mendorongnya sedikit tanpa permisi. Sakura dan Naruto mengintipnya dibelakang dan…

Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?

Kamar yang seharusnya tampak lebih rapih dari kamar milik Naruto itu kini tampak seperti telah di ombang-ambing angin puting beliung. Seprai, horden bahkan barang yang sudah di persiapkan Hinata kini terhambur ke segala arah. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, lebih tidak percaya lagi karena setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang mereka anggap sebagai Hinata. Sasuke tidak terima, ia nyaris membuat ruangan itu lebih buruk lagi. Sementara Naruto tidak berhenti meneriaki nama gadis itu, sembari berharap ia tiba-tiba muncul lalu berkata "hupla, I'm here." Bodoh.

Ya tuhan, kemana gadis itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nekoyuki duduk menatap hamparan bunga dihadapannya dengan bosan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Di sampingnya berjejer ketiga orang yang di culiknya kemarin dengan gaya masing-masing. Naruto duduk dengan wajah nyaris tertidur, Sakura berjongkok memeriksa bawaanya dan terakhir si Bungsu Uchiha yang sedang berdiri menyadar di tembok dengan ekspresi… _khawatir?_

Telinga imutnya begoyang pelan, ekornya di kibaskan pelan, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh paling imut yang pernah ada. "Sasuke-_nyaaan~?_"

Sasuke berbalik, menatap Nekoyuki yang menjongkok di kirinya. Ia merinding,

_T-tatapan macam apa itu?_

Glek.

"N-n-nani?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Hinata-chan, bukan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak."

"Bohong."

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku kesal dengan orang yang menutupi kebohongannya dengan berbohong."

Nekoyuki menggembungkan pipinya lucu, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis kucing itu. Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya tadi adalah benar. Kemana gadis Hyuuga itu?

30 menit berlalu.

Gadis itu masih belum muncul juga. astaga, ia tidak tahan. Baru saja ia bersiap memutar knop pintu itu Sakura menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Uchiha-san?"

"Ingin mencari Hinata. Kenapa?" Nekoyuki menyeringai. Percakapan kecil itu takkan luput darinya. Dan memang ia jarang salah menebak sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut."

"Hn."

Eh, tunggu. Rumah ini cukup besar dan memusingkan. Masing-masing kamar mereka juga berada di empat bagian berbeda dan jaraknya cukup aneh. Kalau tidak diberi petunjuk mereka akan mencari satu kamar di seluruh bagian rumah. Setidaknya itu kalau mereka tidak berani bertanya pada elf di dalam. Nekoyuki memberi petunjuk lebih dulu. "Oh, iya. Kamar Hinata lantai dua, pintu ketiga dari tangga belok kiri."

Benar atau salah, ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata selesai menyusun piring-piring itu ketempatnya, sementara Nekoyuki sudah menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap sejak tadi. Setelah membungku-bungkuk dengan, "Tidak apa. Ini balasan makanan enak tadi," kepada para maid elf yang seharusnya bertugas membersihkan piring-piring itu Hinata memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

Berjalan sedikit keluar dapur besar itu, menuju tangga utama ke lantai dua setelah berpisah dengan Sakura yang tampak kamarnya berada di lantai pertama, berbelok ke kiri lalu ke sebuah pintu kayu ke tiga. Ia memutar knopnya sedikit sampat terdengar bunyi '_cklek', _lalu mendorongnya perlahan dan tampaklah kamarnya seperti semula ketika terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebelum sarapan kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Ia tidak butuh banyak persiapan, hanya sebuah tas selempang tidak begitu besar yang berisi beberapa hal yang menurutnya 'penting'. Seperti pisau lipat, cermin dan pisau lagi, mungkin. Ia baru saja bersiap membuka pintu kamarnya kembali ketika sebuah pusaran mirip portal yang kalau di luar angkasa terlihat akan di sebut _black hole _tapi kini berukuran jauh lebih kecil tampak muncul di kamarnya, memporak-porandakan, menerbangkan benda-benda di sekelilingnya hingga tampak seperti angin beliung yang juga kini menghisap sebagiannya. Hinata berteriak kaget, sayang sekali tak ada seorangpun di lorong depan kamarnya. Gadis itu menatap lubang itu ngeri. Astaga, bagaimana bisa benda atau apapun itu muncul di kamarnya dan secara tba-tiba seperti ini?

Ia berusaha meraih apapun di sekelilingnya. Hanya knop pintu yang terbuka sedikit namun tidak menolongnya sama sekali. Ia meronta tidak mau mengalah. Tapi, taka da satu benda di jangkauan tangkapnya yang dapat membantunya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus apa, pasrah. Kini ia terhisap bersamaan dengan hilangnya lubang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nekoyuki kembali menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang lebih buruk. Tadi Hinata, sekarang ketiga orang itu tidak kembali. Ino pun begitu, ia ada rapat dengan ketua ras lain jadi ia tak menganggapnya masalah. Dan akhirnya, telinganya berputar-putar menangkap suara Naruto yang memanggil nama Hinata.

Tunggu, memanggil nama Hinata? Itu artinya, _Hinata tak ada di kamarnya._

Ia berubah kembali menjadi kucing putih dan dengan sigap memanjat dinding bangunan itu hingga sampai ke jendela kamar Hinata. Mendorongnya pelan, tampaklah kamar Hinata yang benar-benar kacau beserta Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke yang membuatnya lebih kacau lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" Ia melompat masuk, membuat ketiga orang tadi mengalihkan perhatian masing-masing. "Mana kami tahu. Baru masuk sudah seperti ini." Naruto menjawabnya dengan wajah cemas. Sekuat apapun berteriak, ia yakin Hinata takkan muncul begitu saja. Sasuke menatap kucing itu marah, "Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari kami, Neko Yuki Hime. Kemana Hinata?" Yang dituju malah semakin kalut.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Melihat kucing itu tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Sasuke maju selangkah lebih dekat. "Kau mendengarkan?" Ia menepuk tangannya tepat di hadapan kucing itu yang langsung menatapnya. Nekoyuki memakai wujud manusianya kembali dan balik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah takut.

"Random Place."

"Random Place?"

"Iya. Hinata pasti dibawa ke sana."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam. Yang ditatap hanya balik menatap kosong. Ia yakin tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali mempercayai gadis berambut Indigo yang hilang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun, kaget dengan posisinya yang langsung berdiri. Pandangannya kabur, baik sekali ingatannya masih utuh beserta tubuhnya yang tampak tidak tercabik-cabik. Lubang tadi dan tempat apa pula ini?

Ia seperti berdiri dipuingan tanah melayang yang di bawah dan atasnya tampak seperti langit jingga. Bergerak sedikit ia pasti jatuh, entah kemana karena bawahnya tampak tanpa ujung. Ia sadar tak sendiri, di sekelilingnya tampak enam orang yang berkeadaan sama sepertinya hanya saja Hinata tak dapat melihat wajah dan bentuk mereka sebenarnya karena mereka tampak hanya seperti _silhouette _hitam. Mereka bertujuh jika di tambah Hinata membentuk sebuah lingkaran dimana tepat di tengahnya tampak seperti sebuah kolam berair jernih dan tepat lurus agak jauh di depan Hinata tampak seseorang dengan _silhouette _lebih besar dari yang lainnya dan mengenakan topeng.

Gadis itu tak mengerti harus apa, Nekoyuki tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang tempat seperti ini di X Garden. Atau ia terhisap ke dunia lain lagi? _Oh god. _Dia memang senang di bawa lari dari kehidupan mengerikannya di dunia lalunya. Tapi, tampak tempat ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Sosok _silhouette _besar tadi tampak memulai sesuatu.

"Selamat datang di Random Place."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Nekoyuki penasaran, namun gadis itu tak merespon. Tidak sabaran, ia mengguncang bahu gadis itu.

"Hei, ayo jelaskan. Apa itu Random Place? Kenapa Hinata di bawa kesana dan untuk apa?"

Naruto dan Sakura tidak tahu harus bertindak apa, mereka menunggu Nekoyuki buka mulut. Gadis kucing itu menatap Sasuke balik, "Random Place, penguasanya adalah 'Masked Master'."

"Masked Master?"

"Iya. Dia lebih sering disebut MM. MM awalnya salah satu teman dari Queen Anneliese. Bedanya, dia lebih suka bermain-main. Bukan bertingkah baik, tapi, sebenarnya dia juga tidak jahat."

"Random Place adalah dimensi buatannya. Dia menarik orang-orang dari X Garden secara acak untuk di ikutkan dalam permainan eliminasi dimana dialah _host_-nya."

"Permainan… Eliminasi?"

"_Yup. _Ia menggunakan semacam portal untuk menghisap Hinata, mungkin inilah yang menjadikan ruangannya tampak seperti ini. Jadi, kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Hinata dalam hal ini. Kalau dia berhasil memenangkan permainan itu, MM akan membawanya kembali pada kita. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari Clanderion Hinata. MM hanya menghisap tubuhnya. Kalau dia mati dalam permainan, Clanderionnya akan pecah dan itu pertanda bagi kita kalau Hinata takkan kembali lagi."

"Tapi, kalau Hinata tidak kembali, itu artinya tugasmu mengantarkan kami ke Scweztx gagal?"

"Tugasku hanya mengantar kalian. Dengan maksud, siapapun yang tersisa akan kubawa kesana. Bukan tugasku menjamin keselamatan kalian." Nekoyuki tersenyum tipis. "MM bukan musuh, tidak bisa kuhancurkan. Tapi, jika ada musuh yang mengganggu kalian disekitar, akan ku musnahkan." Sekelebat listrik terlihat seperti petir biru mengelilingi tubuh Nekoyuki bersamaan dengan bertebangannya beberapa benda disekitarnya. Mata gadis itu berkelibat menyala, tanda dia tidak main-main.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbelalak, sosok didepannya mulai terlihat lebih jelas, tidak dengan kedelapan sosok lainnya. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam besar, memakai topeng dengan bagian kiri berwarna putih, selebihnya berwarna hitam. Lingkaran di topeng itu yang di asumsikan Hinata sebagai 'bagian matanya' berwana hijau tua, kini menyala-nyala. Hembusan angin yang disebabkan bergeraknya sosok itu membuat Hinata seperti nyaris terlempar melayang. Tapi, sesuatu dibawahnya menahan. Sosok itu tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai permainannya~"

_Permainan?_

Tunggu dulu, dia bahkan tidak mengerti ada dimana sekarang, Random Place? dan lagi, permainan? Apa dia bercanda?

"Ini permainan yang mudah. Kau hanya perlu keluar dari tempat ini tanpa terlihat oleh para _guardians _atau melewati _Dead Line. _Kau boleh menggunakan cara apapun. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau bekerja sama atau membunuh yang lainnya. Siapapun, seberapa banyak yang berhasil keluar akan ku kembalikan ke tempat asal sebelum kuculik beserta hadiah kejutan yang sudah kupersiapkan didalam." Sebuah miniatur sekolah yang tampak seperti hologram muncul di tengah-tengah lingkaran, tepat diatas kolam. Sekolah itu tampak biasa saja, tapi Hinata yakin ukuran aslinya bisa jadi sangat besar dan tampak beberapa lorong yang berliku-liku. Jalan keluarnya tampak tidak begitu aneh. Tapi, permainan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan _mudah. _Hinata yakin itu. Sekarang memang ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang _pure demon, _persis seperti saat ketika ia nyaris membunuh seluruh warga desa. Tapi, saat itu ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang terjadi. Dan pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana ia menggunakan kekuatannya di dalam alam sadarnya?

Entah bagaimana, Hinata merasa sosok itu menyeringai kepadanya. "Oh iya, siapapun yang terlihat oleh para _guradians_, akan di_eksekusi. _Semoga beruntung~"

"_Run and Dead. Game __**Start!**__"_

Dan _semuanya gelap._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata tanpa pupil yang indah. Hinata terkejut, ia memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk tegap. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan perutnya mual. Ia melirik sekeliling, baru sadar kalau ia terduduk disalah satu dari puluhan bangku di sekelilingnya di sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela dengan lampu kecil redup diatasnya, sebuah papan tulis besar jauh didepannya, serta tepat di kiri papan tulis ada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Tampak itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Tunggu, ini _kelas?_

Jadi, ia tidak bermimpi tadi? Permainannya benar-benar dimulai? Gadis itu merinding. Aura di kelas ini benar-benar mencekam. Lampu diatasnya tidak membantu, ia mulau berjalan mendekati pintu itu. _Aku tidak akan mati di tempat ini, tidak akan. _Hinata memutar knop pintu dingin itu. Tapi,

_Terkunci?_

Apa-apaan ini?

Ia mencobanya sekali lagi, tetap tidak bisa. Gadis itu putus asa, ia nyaris menghantam pintu besi itu dengan salah satu meja kayu disana. Berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik terjadi, entah pintu itu hancur atau tiba-tiba saja knopnya terputar sendiri dan terbuka. Itu salah. Gadis itu terduduk dilantai, ia mencobanya berkali-kali, apapun yang bisa ia lakukan namun tetap gagal. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata, kalau ia akan kalah sebelum permainannya benar-benar dimulai?

Tapi, Hinata bukan gadis yang akan menangis hanya gara-gara sebuah pintu besi. Ia bangkit lagi, mulai berpikir. Gadis itu mengamati pintu tadi. Tunggu, ada lubang kunci? Kunci? Dimana ia bisa menemukan kunci?

"Mencari ini?"

Sebuah suara kecil yang lucu berasal dari belakangnya. Gadis itu berbalik, terkejut menemukan sebuah _wisp _yang tampak seperti api biru dengan tangan kecil yang mengambang_. _Awalnya Hinata tidak yakin makhluk yang satu ini berusaha membunuhnya atau tidak. Apa mungkin dia _guardian?_

"Tenang saja, aku bukan _guardian_."

"Kau bisa baca pikiranku?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku _partner_–mu sekarang. Tentu aku bisa membaca pikiran tuanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau orang baru, yah? Well, aku adalah salah satu _gift _dari MM. Tipe : penunjuk jalan. Aku tahu keseluruhan tempat di X Garden termasuk tempat ini. Jadi, aku akan membantumu sebagai penunjuk jalan agar bisa keluar dari sini." Berita bagusnya, ia masih ada di X Garden. _Wisp _itu memegang sebuah kunci berwarna perak. Hinata nyaris melompat senang, ia menerima kunci itu. "Terima kasih," balasnya. Gadis itu memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, memutarnya sedikit dan _cklek… _

Terbuka!

Gadis itu kegirangan, "terima kasih, terima kasih~" ujarnya. Ia mulai melangkah keluar, tampak sebuah lorong dengan lampu remang-remang. Ada beberapa jendela disana, hanya saja tertutupi oleh balok-balok kayu dan jeruji besi sehingga tak ada cahaya yang merembes masuk dan dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa melompat keluar dari sana. Lorong ini tampak berdebu dan jauh tidak terawat dibanding ruang kelas tadi. Jauh kedepan tidak begitu jelas karena minimnya cahaya.

Hinata mulai melangkah lebih jauh, ia tidak mungkin berdiri di situ saja. "Tunggu." _Wisp _biru tadi menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mengizinkan aku bersamamu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau bukan makhluk jahat, kan?"

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

"Eh, bolehkah aku memanggilmu, Pupuru~? Kau tampak lucu meski nada bicara dan suaramu agak sarkastik."

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua pintu. Aku harus pilih yang mana, Pupuru-chan?"

Mereka terus berjalan dan berakhir bertemu dengan dua pintu besi yang mirip seperti pintu pertama. Tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi. Hanya ada lantai, dinding, jendela, lalu jendela lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga jalan buntu yang tampak seperti dua pintu berdampingan. Hinata menatap kedua pintu itu bergantian dengan Pupuru. Tampak tidak berbeda didepan memang, dalamnya apa tetap sama?  
Pupuru menatap Hinata balik, "Terserah mau pilih yang mana. Keduanya sama-sama bukan jalan yang salah."

Hinata merengut, "Itu sama sekali tidak membantu." Gadis itu akhirnya memilih pintu sebelah kanannya. Beruntung sekali tidak terkunci seperti tadi. Ia pasti akan frustasi karena Pupuru sama sekali tidak terlihat akan mengeluarkan kunci apapun kalau memang itu terjadi.

Ia memutar knopnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apa tidak akan ada apa-apa didalam?

"Tak usah takut."

"Baiklah."

Dan…

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan dengan meja, kursi, meja, dan kursi lagi. Mirip seperti ruang kelas tanpa papan tulis dan beberapa jendela terbuka namun tetap berjeruji. Hinata melangkah masuk, nyaris. Tepat sebelum Pupuru menahannya. "Tunggu. Ada _guardian _disini. Lewati bagian sebelah sana menuju pintu diujung," ujarnya sambil menunjuk bagian ruangan yang tidak terkena cahaya dari jendela lalu menunjuk sebuah pintu di seberang ruangan.

Gadis itu menurut, ia berjalan mengendap tanpa berusaha terkena cahaya sambil melihat sekitarnya.

_Guardian bisa berbentuk apapun, monster mungkin? Mereka bisa terlihat atau bersembunyi. Kau harus melihat mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka melihatmu, atau Dead Line._

"Dead Line?"

"Waktu sepuluh menit setelah _guardian _melihatmu dan sebelum _eksekusi_."

"Maksudmu aku harus membunuh _guardian _itu dalam waktu sepulu menit setelah dia melihatku atau kalau sepuluh menit berakhir aku akan di_eksekusi? _Lepih tepatnya dijadikan makanan oleh monster itu?"

"Tentu."

"Itu terdengar bagus."

"Kau yakin?"

"Menurutmu?"

Gadis itu menunjuk seekor laba-laba besar, tidak, itu berukuran raksaksa. Puluhan kali dari ukuran rubuhnya dengan mulutnya yang tampak memiliki sepasang taring beracun yang memanjang kebawah dengan delapan kaki berbulu yang memiliki tanduk di masing-masing kakinya. Ini bisa dikatakan Tarantula versi monster beracun dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Hewan itu bergerak dari sudut atas ruangan menjadi tepat ke bagian atas satu-satunya pintu keluar ruangan ini. Hinata menahan nafasnya. Berjalan ditempat seperti ini juga tidak akan membantunya, terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

Gadis itu saling memegang erat tangan sendiri, ia bingung dan takut.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Stage One : Open."

Suara entah darimana membuat Hinata nyaris terlompat. Pintu masuk dan pintu keluar beserta jendela-jendela di ruangan ini tiba-tiba tertutupi oleh jeruji-jeruji besi, mengurung mereka.

"Apa itu?"

"Dead Line untukmu. Laba-laba itu sudah melihatmu."

_Pilihanmu, melawannya dan pintu itu akan terbuka atau mati._

"A-A-APAA?"

Sebuah jam kotak tampak muncul di dinding ruangan, mengitung mundur waktu sepuluh menit tadi.

Ichi… Ni… San…

**START!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lohhaaa~~~ AY EMM BEKKK~ #ditendang karena update telat lagi# Ry ngga bisa update cepat, udah mulai banyak urusan soalnyaa… Jangan dibunuh, yah.. ntar ngga ada yang update ff ini ~'-')~**

**Well, di chap sebelumnya, gomen ada typo tentang ability Nekoyuki. Itu seharusnya 'Lightning' (petir) bukan 'Lighting'(penerangan/?) atau artinya sama saja? :o Ry sendiri ngga yakin, yang jelas ability-nya itu petir, yah~**

**Kalau tentang Pupuru, ada yang pernah nonton Brave Movie? Atau ada yang tau Will O' the Wisps? Yah, mirip kayak gitu lah~**

**Oh iya, disini belum ada romance-nya, yah? nanti di chap kedepannya saja. dan maaaaaff chap ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya**

**Last,**

**Kritik and Saran without Flame, please? ;D**


End file.
